The Law of Zero
by trainwong90
Summary: A made up prequel to the Law of Ueki. New characters and events that happened before the original begins. I do not own the Law of Ueki. Still in progress.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Intro to Zero

The Blank Talent.

Whoever holds it will gain any talent they desire.

A prize that can change the lives of one or many, good or bad.

The Seat of God.

Whoever holds it will rule a part of the heavens.

A title that can decide the heavens as they pleases.

For these two, 100 god candidates have been chosen to fight for the title.

100 students will gain power from the candidates to fight for the prize.

Laws have been created by the God to control the fight as he pleases.

There are times where everything goes right and everything goes wrong.

In the end, one boy, an angel who believed in justice won the tournament with his friends.

The whole battle between 100 candidates and their chosen fighters ended for good.

But there was another story…

The story before the whole battle begins.

The story when the laws were not strong enough to control havoc.

The story when hundreds of students participate in the battle.

The story when the prizes were just merely trinkets to something bigger.

The story when earth, heaven and hell were not alone.

The story that has been forgotten by everyone.

The zero rounds, also known as the Law of Zero.

Why is it called that?

To start, we'll turn back time to the very beginning.

This is the story of my friend who was known as…

The strongest power user of all.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Zero

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Zero (Part 1)

"Hi, my name is Rinko Jerrard. I'm just your average teenage girl. I've just started attending to my new school, so I'm hoping that I can get along with everyone. However, things did not turn out what I had hoped. When we were introducing ourselves, I said that my father owns the Jerrard Skies industries which everyone knew it was a successful company. People had been asking me money here and there. I did not like it and when I told them off, they just left me. I don't know whether what I did was good or bad but I do know that I'm now alone. But suddenly, my prince came to rescue me and gave me hope. I've fallen in love with him and now, I'm helping him to change the world so that he'll accept me. But everything didn't go according to plan, MOSTLY BECAUSE OF THESE GUYS!"

Sai/ Li Sairen (Rinko butler) – a kind delinquent martial expert

Rose/ Rosaline von Malveraux (Rinko maid) – a cool perverted-minded swordswoman

Trey/ Tsukasa Oukage (Rinko tutor) – a perfect otaku free-style fighter

* * *

Our story begins 2 years before round one begin.

Robert: "Do you vow to never betray our group no matter what?"

Rinko: "Yes."

Robert: "Do you vow to serve me without reasons?"

Rinko: "Yes."

Robert: "Then, congratulations. You are now a part of Robert Ten."

Everyone clapped their hands for her. With Rinko in their group, there are now 6 members with Robert as their leader. Here is an intro to the Robert Ten.

Robert Ten members:

Rinko Jerrard(new girl) – power to turn beads into bomb

Rei Tsukiyaki (goth girl though not goth) – power to control shadows

Dogma Yuu(strong man) – power to turn into a gorilla

Mikey(foot-long pompadour man) – power to produce electric from metal

Goto Aoi (gunman) – power to marbles into bowling ball

Kawashiwa Sawa(bald man) – power to turn ground into mud

And their leader:

Robert Haydn – power to change ideals into reality

Robert: "Alright, you know what to do, Rinko?"

Rinko: "Recruit more power user into our group. They must be skilled and strong. And take down any who oppose or are weak."

Robert: "Good. Next meeting will be tonight. Don't be late."

Everyone: "Ok!"

Meanwhile, inside of Rinko's mind.

Rinko: (I'm officially a member of Robert Ten. I better do my best so that Robert will accept me. Kyaa!)[Blushed]

Rei: "Hey, are you alright?"

Rinko then snaps back into reality.

Rinko: "Ahaha… I'm just nervous that I might screw up since I'm new."

Rei: "Hey, don't be. It'll just make you look older."

Just like that, Rinko was able to get along with Rei. She believes that this would not have happen without Robert.

Rei: "Anyway, since you're new, we're going out to patrol together to show you how we do things around here. What do you say, hmm?"

Rinko: "I… I would love to."

All of them got together and went to park not too far from the hideout. Rinko has been there before but never in a group. She became even happier than before. As they were walking, Rinko is still thinking about Robert, how well she can perform or how to make her life better.

Rinko: (What should I do? I know I have to work hard to be in the group but I also got to need to handle my school life. Oh, if I hadn't said anything about what my father works as, this wouldn't have happened. But if that didn't happen, then I wouldn't have met Robert. I need to work hard to make Robert dreams come true. But what'll happen to my school life if I don't do something about it…)

Annoying, isn't it? Rinko has been daydreaming as she walks till she was about to cross the road. Suddenly, someone pulled her back by the collar.

This had shock Rinko but what made Rinko really shocked is that a car going really fast passed right in front her. If Rinko had stepped out closer, she would've been caught in an accident.

She looked behind her and saw a boy about her age, brown spiky hair, green and blue eyes and drinking a cola.

Rinko: "Uh… thank you."

Boy: "Don't mention it."

Rinko: "But seriously, a car shouldn't go that fast around her. Sure there's not much cars but a person could get hurt by it. How reckless can they be these days?"

Boy: "I wouldn't say it's entirely that car fault."

The boy points at the light that tells the person when to cross. It was red, just like Rinko face when she saw it.

Rinko: "… Looks like I messed up a bit. Eh, guys?"

But when she looks behind, none of her teammates were there, just a few people who are walking away from her. Some of them, mostly kids were trying not to laugh at her. Her face is even redder than before.

Boy: "You're lost, aren't you?"

Rinko: "N-No, I'm not! I know. I'll just call them."

She then realized that she didn't get any number from them. With her phone out, she slowly put it back.

Rinko: "I think I can find them without calling them. So you don't need to worry."

Boy: "You don't know their number?"

Rinko: "Shut up!"[Irritated]

Boy: "Let's see. A girl your age didn't pay attention to the road, got lost from her friends and didn't have their number but tries to act tough. Isn't that just silly?"

Rinko: "I said shut up!"[Even more irritated]

Boy: "No choice. I'll help you find them."

Rinko: "I'm not a kid! I can look for them myself."

Boy: "Hey, I'm looking for someone too. If we go together, we might come across them since we don't know the way."

Rinko: "What makes you think I don't know the way?"

It's pretty obvious.

Boy: "I don't mind going alone but you better be careful. I heard there are a lot of strange people around here."

Rinko: "Ha! I don't need you around then. You're strange enough for me to call the cops."

Boy: "It would be better if you call the cops since you're lost."

Rinko: "Shut up!"

Boy: "And while you're at it, get a book to learn another word other than shut up."

Rinko: "Shut… Quiet!"

Boy: "That's just weak."

Rinko: "Ah, forget it!"

Rinko stormed off angrily to look for her friends. It didn't take too long as she spotted them somewhere nearby. When she arrived, she noticed a guy on the floor unconscious.

Rinko: "What happened here?"

Mikey: "What do you think? We found a power user and took him down. He was weak so there's no need to recruit him."

Although Rinko is on their team, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He was bruised severely that he needed treatment immediately.

Rinko: "Shouldn't we get him to a hospital? He looks like he's going to die."

Mikey: "Why bother? It's not like he's one of us."

Rinko was scared. The group that she respected was actually cruel.

Rinko: "Rei. You think we should help him, right?"

Rei: "Nope. In fact, he wasn't this bad when he became unconscious."

It was obvious what she had meant. They beat him up even after they won.

Mikey: "What's the matter with you? Feeling sorry for the enemy? Are you trying to oppose us?"

Rinko: "N-No!"

Mikey: "Good. Let's go back. It's getting late. Dogma, hide him in a bush."

Dogma: "Okay."

Rinko didn't know what to do. She's in a state where she doesn't know what's right or wrong.

Rei: "Oh, Rinko?"

Rinko: "Huh?"

Rei: "Where were you? You went missing for a while. We nearly thought you ran away."

Rinko: "I was just thinking about something without paying attention. That's all."

Rei: "Isn't that just silly?"

Rinko: "Shut it!" [Remembering that guy]

Rei: "H-Huh?"

Rinko: "Oh, I'm so sorry. Force of habit."

Rei: "Try not to, at least not with that."

Rinko: "Ha ha…"

About 30 minutes after they left, the boy that Rinko ran into arrived. It took him a while to find his friend who was beaten up.

Boy: "Oga! Are you alright?"

Oga: "Ugh… Trey?"

Trey: "Hold on! I'll get you to a hospital!"

Oga: "…I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Zero (Part 2)

Rinko was walking back to the hideout with her teammates but she kept thinking about the guy that was beaten up by them. The guy was suffering while the teammates just laugh off. Somehow, she feels hurt because she sort of understands the pain.

Rei: "Hey, Rinko. Are you all right?"

Rinko: "Yeah, I'm fine."

But she wasn't.

Dogma: "He he. I can't believe that guy. He was hilarious."

Goto: "I know. Coming towards us saying he wants a power user fight and boy, did we give it to him! Ha ha!"

Mikey: "That's how the weak goes. They'll always be prey for the strong."

Sawa: "Rei, you really should have joined the action. It'll be fun to step on him over and over."

Rei: "No thanks. I like to keep my shoes cleaned."

The more Rinko hears all this, the more she wants to cry. But if she did, she knows that she'll be alone again.

Mikey: "We still have some time left. I got to go somewhere. Let's meet up at the hideout at 8."

And everyone just split up. Rei offered Rinko to go with her but she kindly refuse. She had something else in her mind.

Rinko: (Got to head back to that area quick.)

But by the time she gotten there, it was too late. The guy had disappeared already. When she asks a nearby store, the owner said that an ambulance came by and took the guy already.

She felt relieved knowing he was rescued. Still, Rinko went to a nearby hospital and try to search for the guy.

Rinko: (The least I can do is apologize for their actions. I know that are no rules on how many people need to fight but… it's just too much.)

Fortunately, the first hospital she visits has the guy. Unfortunately, she met someone else as well when she came through the door.

Trey: "Huh? Aren't you…?"

Rinko: "Wh-What are doing here!?"

Nurse: "Shh!"

Rinko realized she raised her voiced in a hospital.

Rinko: "Sorry. What are you doing here?"

Trey: "Looking out for him."

Oga: "He's my best friend and boss."

Rinko: "I see… Wait, boss!?"

Nurse: "Shh!"

Moving on.

Oga: "Yup! We lived in the same town. Long story short, he beats up every gang in town."

Trey: "And I appreciate if you stop messing with them. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Oga: "Now that I think about it, who are you? You seem to know boss. Are you…"

Rinko: "Not a chance! I just came to look up on you."

That literally caused a misunderstanding.

Trey: "Oga! What did you do?"

Oga: "What can I say? The ladies love me. Now, pucker up, sugar!"

And the two of them are disgusted by how lame and old…. I mean ancient that line is.

Trey: "You don't really have to."

Rinko: "Does it look like I want to!?"

Nurse: "One more out of you and you're out!"

They now have their conversation in silent. After their introduction, Rinko told Trey and Oga about the gang that beat Oga up and how sorry she feels.

Trey: "So, you're the one that caused this."[Scary]

Rinko: "N-No! Not really."

Oga: "Relax, Trey. It doesn't seem like she's the sadistic type."

Trey: "Huh, she does look weak."

Rinko: "You don't have to put it literally. Look, I got to go. I'll leave these foods here for you. Nice meeting you."

Oga: "Aw! Thanks!"

Trey: "Take care."

And Rinko leaves with a smile on her face. Oga and Trey did smile until she left.

Trey: "You think she's going to be okay?"

Oga: "She's going into a hungry wolf den. Her coming here was a big mistake."

Trey: "You noticed, huh?"

Oga: "I've been around with you long enough. You better catch up to her."

Trey: "This is the first time I'm glad I joined the battle."

Oga: "I'm just sad I don't get to watch, you anime freak."

About 10 minutes before 8, Rinko reach to the hideout. When she arrived, she was curious at the faces her teammates are making.

Rinko: "What with the long face, guys?"

Dogma: "Nothing, traitor!"

Rinko: "Huh?"

Sawa: "Don't play dumb with us. We know you were helping with that trash. And that makes you our enemy."

Rinko: "No way. I was just helping him, that's all! I'm not on his side!"

Mikey: "Then why were you helping him?"

Rinko: "Be-Because…"

Mikey: "Because you don't like our method."

Rinko became totally silent like she was about to be killed.

Mikey: "We have no use for thrash like you. But maybe we do have at least one…"

Rinko: "What's that?"

Mikey: "Strip!"

Rinko immediately wants to run away but the other guys (Not Rei and Robert) already surround her.

Mikey: "I'll give you one chance. If you can knock me out, I'll let you off the hook."

Hearing the condition make Rinko more nervous but what other choice she has.

They went outside the building for a wider battlefield. The others are just sitting by the building watching the two fight.

Rei: "Let the battle begin!"

Rinko took the initiative.

Rinko: "The power to turn beads into bomb!"

She threw some beads at Mikey. Mikey did not run at all. Rinko use her power and made the beads explode.

Rinko: "All right!"

But plans does not always turn out the way you want. Mikey was unharmed. Instead of covered in flames, he was covered in lightning instead.

Rinko: "B-But how?"

Mikey: "It's simple. I've covered my body with metal. When your bomb exploded, I use my power to form electricity to shield the explosion."

Rinko: "But from that, you should have been electrocuted from it."

Mikey: "Yeah, it's true. I won't get electrocuted if it was my hands. However… my Level 2 allows me to use it from any part of my body! I won't get shocked by my power anymore."

Rinko: "I-Impossible! The battle game has only just begun. There's no way anyone can get to Level 2 that fast. Not even Robert…"

Mikey: "Oh!"

Rinko became silent after she realized she said too much.

Mikey: "Hey, Robert. It sounds like she's badmouthing you. You don't mind if I punish her?"

Robert: "I don't mind at all."

After hearing that, Rinko became as pale as a ghost. The person that she loved agrees to torture her.

Rinko: "Hey, Robert. You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding!"

And she lost her mind already.

Rinko: "Hey, tell them to stop. I won't do it again. Rei, you'll help me right? Right?"

They just ignored her cry for help. Rinko is becoming more despair than ever. She's not strong enough, her power is powerless and she's all alone.

As Mikey comes closer to her, images of a few kids entered her mind.

Rinko: (Save me. Please save me. Where are you when I need you? Yu, Ace, Nami, Pamela, Crystal, Blair…)

Mikey: "Any last words?"

Rinko: "Aile…"

Mikey: "Huh?"

Then, a large explosion sound came nearby and a rocket-like cannon aimed towards Mikey and exploded. Mikey manage to use his power in time but force was so great it pushed Mikey away and actually got hurt.

Everyone got shocked from the surprised attack.

Another rocket was launched, this time aiming at Robert and the rest.

Robert: "Fudo!"

A large gauntlet appeared right in front of them (I'm sure you know). However, the rocket was not aiming them. It was aiming at the hideout.

It exploded and destroyed a large portion of the building. Luckily, no one was in there and everyone managed to flee in time.

Rinko: "What's going on?"

Trey: "Saving your butt, that's what!"

Rinko looked behind her and saw Trey with a bazooka (Similar design of KR DECADE: Decade bazooka but not out of paper).

Rinko: "Trey, you came but why?"

Trey: "Don't get me wrong! I just want to payback for Oga! Besides, not interest in rape."

Rinko: "How'd you… did you follow me?"

Trey: "If you put it that way."

Mikey, Robert and the others recuperate and finally noticed Trey.

Robert: "You… did you do this?"

Trey: "No, it was some other guy holding a bazooka… dumbass."

Mikey: "You got a lot of nerve to badmouth Robert…"

Robert: "Who are you?"

Trey: "Me? Hmph!"

Trey slowly reaches out from his pocket and takes it out.

Trey: "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that."(Doing KR Decade pose)

Everyone just became silent while making a disappointing face. I can say two words from their reactions.

"Epic Fail."

Rinko: "There are so many things wrong with that!"

By the way, Trey student card:

Name: Tsukasa Oukage

Class: 1D

Student ID: 52526987

School: Gochama Public School

Mikey: "I feel kind of stupid thinking he's a threat. Robert, we'll take out the trash. There's no need for you to dirty your hands."

Robert: "Oh please, take your time… slowly."

Dogma: "Rei, you coming?"

Rei: "I think you guys are enough."

Mikey, Dogma, Goto and Sawa step into the field and confront Rinko and Trey.

Trey: "Hey, you better step back."

Rinko: "Huh? Oh right."

Mikey: "You got a lot of nerve I tell you. Suddenly appearing and just walk right in."

Trey: "Oh, not really. I've follow Rinko all the way. So I was waiting about 20 minutes."

Rinko stop her track escaping.

Rinko: "Wait. The fight was 10 minutes ago. So you were just watching the whole time!?"

Trey: "Uh huh."

Rinko: "Don't say it so casually! I was in trouble right from the beginning!"

Trey: "I thought you wanted to do this on your own."(Recalling their previous encounter)

Rinko: "Damn you!"

Mikey: "Shut up! Don't act like we don't exist!"

Trey: "Oh sorry, my bad. I wasn't acting."

Mikey: "All right… What!?"

Trey: "Twerps like you are a dime a dozen. I mean I beat up guys' way worse than you every week. You guys are no challenge."

The guys are getting angrier.

Rinko: "Uh, Trey!?"

Trey: "And another thing. I feel sorry for her for being harassed by guys who don't have *****."

Now the guys are being red hot in both ways.

Rinko: "Trey! I think you're going too far!"

Trey: "You know! I had a friend who told me this. People who do rape are *Censored*."

Rinko: "YOU JUST CROSSED OVER THE BORDER!"

Without thinking, the guys just rushed in with rage and fury.

Rinko: "Trey, run away!"

But he didn't. He just stood there like a statue, smiling.

Rinko: (If his power is that bazooka, then it's useless now. He can't fire unless he wants to get caught in it. Damn it!)

The moment they were about to clash, Trey weapon disappear. And with both hands, light shine so bright and pretty; it caught Rinko, Robert and Rei attention.

And in a blinding flash, Trey slashes his enemies with swords he just created, knocking them out instantly.

Mikey, Dogma, Goto and Sawa RETIRED – Knocked Out

(In fact, what was the point in giving them powers in the first place?)

By knocking 4 guys out in one go, it had shocked the nearby spectators. Yes, they were not alone.

Trey: "Ranma… Mk III!"(Design very similar to KR OOO: Medajalibur)

Rinko: "No way! He beat them so easily!?"

Rei: "He's strong… no doubt."

Robert: "His opponents are just weak."

Trey step up and pull out his sword in front of him as a signal to challenge him.

Trey: "Now, it's showtime!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Zero (Part 3)

Trey: "No, it's showtime!"

Suddenly, a furry yet a hulk like figure appeared before Trey like he was going to smash.

Rinko: "Trey, behind you!"

Trey notice and dodge it in the nick of time. The furry creature was actually Dogma using his powers. There he saw them still conscious.

So, Mikey, Dogma, Goto and Sawa NOT RETIRED – Phew

Mikey: "Hey, we're still kicking!"

Trey: "Guess you are tough enough."

Rinko became frightened but curious. When she took a closer look, the guys are not cut, not even a wound.

Rinko: (Huh? I was sure that his blades went right through them.)

Mikey: "What's the meaning of this? We're fine but I feel like I'm being slashed anyway."

Trey: "Oh, my weapons can't cut flesh or simply, kill. When my weapons come into contact, something like a blade or gun will pass right through you. You'll still feel the pain though."

Mikey: "Huh?"

Trey: "My weapons…cannot…kill!" [Baby talk]

Mikey: "Goto!"

Goto: "The power to change marbles into bowling ball!"

And a pile of marbles transform into bowling ball as he throws them towards Trey. Trey swords have disappeared and light shines in his hands again.

Trey: "Don't move, Rinko. Ressen Mk II."[Similar to DB: Goku staff but metal like.]

A staff appeared and Trey used it to deflect the incoming attacks. He deflects the heavy bowling balls like they were tennis balls.

Goto: "Think you're great. Have some more!"

More bowling balls were thrown. However, Trey begins to deflect it faster and faster until he was able to hit some of them back at Goto and the others.

Goto: "What the!?"

Mikey and the rest have to run away but Goto was struck in the head, leaving him unconscious.

Goto Aoi RETIRED

Mikey: "Damn it! Sawa! Dogma! We'll do it together!"

Sawa/ Dogma: "Uh!"

Sawa put his hands on the ground and Dogma went into the woods.

Sawa: "The power to turn ground into mud."

Trey gets confused by this till the ground beneath him turn to mud, trapping him.

Mikey took this opportunity to attack by using his powers to electrocute him.

Mikey: "It's over."

But Trey left hand glows and a shield appears, blocking the electrical streams.

Trey: "Fudo Mk II."(Similar design to Captain America Shield but not as strong or colorful.)

Some of the electrical charges are able to get by but Trey somehow was okay.

Trey can't get out with his feet stuck. His other hand glows and a whip appears which he uses to attack.

Trey: "Namihana Mk II."(Like Kosuke Ueki Namihana but a lot smaller.)

Mikey saw the attack and immediately cancel his attack to dodge it. Trey uses this opportunity to cancel his weapons to create two guns in both hands.

Kuro: "Kurogane Mk III!"(Similar design to KR Wizard: WizarSwordGun with some KR OOO: Medajalibur)

He shoots rapidly at Mikey and Sawa. Sawa had to deactivate his power to avoid most of the shots. Some hit and some miss but one thing for sure, they are dancing for their life.

Rinko: "He was able to reverse the situation!?"

And a sound of a bush shaking was heard.

Trey: "Rinko, behind you!"

And a Dogma in his gorilla form attacks Rinko from behind. With the early warning, Rinko manage to throw some beads into Dogma face, exploding on his face and gets away in time.

Rinko: "Phew!"

Unfortunately to Rinko relief, Dogma is still conscious and continues his rampage. Trey stops him by shooting him rapidly. One gun on Mikey and Sawa and the other on Dogma.

Trey: "Rinko, switch with me!"

Rinko: "Eh! But I'm…"

Trey: "Just trust me! Throw as many beads as you can at them!"

Rinko: "A-All right!"

Rinko follows his order and throw a large pile of beads at them. Mikey then saw an opportunity and took Sawa back and use him as a shield.

Sawa: "Mikey, what are you… Bwahhh!" [Being shot continuously]

Mikey uses his power to make an electric shield around him, shocking Sawa in the process. Rinko bombs exploded around them. Mikey is still standing but Sawa is knocked out after being shot, electrocuted and burned.

Kawashiwa Sawa RETIRED

After that, Dogma runs through the bullet to reach to Trey. Trey cancels the gun and creates the Fudo Mk II.

Mikey: "Okay bitch. No more mister nice guy. I'm going to burn you until no one will recognize you."

Rinko: "Uh oh!"

As Trey was fighting, he quickly threw something at Mikey and continues to fight Dogma.

It wasn't as fast as his Kurogane Mk III shots but it was able to bypass Mikey shield. Mikey was able to dodge it but because he took a few steps away, his power deactivated and something on the ground was shining. It was Rinko bombs, the ones that didn't exploded.

It exploded, making Mikey take huge damage and he moved all around, activating the other bombs. Iy was a continuous explosion.

Rinko: (Yes, it's a good thing I studied my powers early. But I got to say, Trey help me a lot to pull this off even though I never told anyone this.)

Trey was still fighting Dogma in close combat. Though it looks like Dogma is overpowering, Trey was faster and skillful, dodging and blocking his attacks. He finds every opportunity to strike him. He then blocks a one-two punch and strikes him in the head with his shield.

Dogma became dizzy and Trey cancels his shield to create a new weapons. Dogma recovers.

Dogma: "No matter what, my punches are still stronger than yours!"

Trey: "Oh yeah, well heads up!"

And Trey smack Dogma in the head with a giant hammer.

Trey: "Mashu Mk II." (Similar design to KR Kiva: Dogga Hammer.)

Dogma fell on the ground.

Dogma Yuu RETIRED

Meanwhile,

Mikey: "ARGHHHHH! YOU BITCH!"

Mikey rushed towards Rinko at full speed. The moment he was about to reach her, Trey kick him in the head, knocking him away. Mikey recovers.

Mikey: "You asshole! YOU HAVE BECOME NOTHING BUT A *Censored* SINCE YOU GOT HERE!"

Trey: "Hey, didn't your mother teach you about proper words?"

Rinko: "What about you!?"[Recalling the previous chapter]

Mikey's power becomes stronger than ever. Some of his metals are moving like snakes now.

Trey: "Seriously, tentacles!? Get a life, perv!"

Mikey use those snake-like metals to shoot electrical stream stronger than before.

Trey creates his Fudo Mk II to block it. He can block the damage from his head and body but his legs are taking the hit. Rinko is right behind him.

Rinko: "Trey!"

Trey: "No worries! I can take this!" [His expression: Pain]

Mikey continues to shoots electricity stronger and stronger until the power cancel by itself.

Mikey: "Huh? What happen!? Gyahhh!"

The metals along with his clothes are melting from the heat from the current. It was burning so bad, he was moving around like a madman. There was no water around for him to cool down. A little heads up; he was wearing goggles, so he has to take them out as it was burning his eyes.

Rinko, Rei and Robert were speechless with their mouths open. As for Trey,

Trey: "I'll end his suffering!"

Trey cancels his shield and creates the Ranma Mk III along with a belt and a ring. He then scans his ring on the belt, making it say,

"Very Good! Kick Strike! Saiko!"

And his legs shine brightly. With it, he accelerates towards Mikey at the speed of a racing car. Trey slashes Mikey into the sky, knocking him out airborne. Trey stops with a few distances while trying to brake from his skates.

Trey: "Raika Mk III!"

Mikey last words before knocking out along with the others are

Rinko/ Mikey/ Rei/ Robert: "But that's not a kick!"

Mikey RETIRED… Badly

Trey: "All that's left you now, creep-o!"

Although a little creep out about Trey, Rinko was astonished that Trey was this strong.

With 4 guys out for the count (for real), Robert looked Rei in the eye.

Robert: "Rei, isn't it time for you to fight?"

Rei: "I'm not going to fight a guy who can fight those 4 and still stand up. I think you should take him down."

Robert: "I see… Kurogane!"

A giant cannon appears at Robert hand and aimed right at Rei. The cannon was fired, taking Rei with it, pass right through the forest and into a mountain.

Rei Tsukiyaki RETIRED

Rinko and Trey got shocked for his actions.

Rinko: "Rei!"

Trey: "Why did you do something like that!?"

Robert: "Because she's useless. All the time, she never fought even once. Better to take the thrash than keep it."

Rinko: "No!" [About to cry]

Trey: "So that how you want to play! Come down here and fight for once!"

Robert: "There's no need to."

Robert slowly steps down and moves toward Trey until a few meters from him.

Robert: "Trey, is it?"

Trey and Rinko grew curious to what Robert is going to do.

Robert: "Trey, join the Robert Ten."


End file.
